


Chief Sokka

by Umbrelloid



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Large Breasts, Large Cock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 04:43:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19805005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umbrelloid/pseuds/Umbrelloid
Summary: Years after the events of TLA, Sokka is trying to repopulate the Southern Water Tribe. The job proves to be much 'harder' than he first expected - especially when some old friends come to visit.





	Chief Sokka

Sokka held the tent flap open. His latest conquest staggered out into the cold, not shivering despite the torn state of her fur clothing. Cum oozed from the left leg of her pants and melted the snow where it drooled. The other girls in the queue watched her go, cooing and trembling, hugging themselves in the knowledge that every single one of them would get the same treatment. Sokka had taken it upon himself to repopulate the Southern Water Tribe, and as a famous hero, there wasn’t a local girl who wouldn’t throw herself to her knees for a chance at his cock.

He turned to the next girl in the queue and gave his semi-flaccid monster a squeeze. “What a surprise,” he said, hiking an eyebrow. “You know, this isn’t really an event for outsiders.”

“As much an idiot as ever, Sokka,” said Toph, stepping into the warmth of his tent. Her blind eyes didn’t move toward him, but she brushed two fingers across his bare chest as she passed. “Come on.”

He smirked and dropped the tent flap, letting it swish shut. A collective sigh rolled along the queue outside: was this Earth Nation girl going to taste their Sokka before they got a chance?

“So, uh, how’ve you been?” Sokka asked, sitting on the edge of the bed. “It’s been a few years. How’s the swamp workin’ out for ya?”

“It’s swampy. And much warmer than here.” Toph sighed and stretched her arms over her head, cricking her neck. The motion caused her breasts to surge forward in her shirt, straining the fabric heavily. She’d grown since Sokka had last seen her. “Katara sends her regards, by the way. She and Aang are thinking of building a city.”

“That is just like them. Ooh, I’ve already thought of a name: the Republic of Sokka. Has a nice ring to it, don’t you think?”

Toph glanced at him. “I doubt they’ll go for it.”

“I always did question their taste.” Sokka pumped his schlong idly, oozing fat globs of jizz to the floor. The tent stank of jizz, and sweat, and exerting bodies. The stench seemed to offend Toph’s hyper-sensitive nose, which twitched and wrinkled in annoyance. At last, without turning to face Sokka, she started to disrobe. “Whoa,” he said, goggling as fabric slid off of her toned, flat stomach and wide hips…all the way up to her heaving underboob. She was sweaty under her clothes. His cock perked up, standing tall and rigid in seconds. “Someone’s eager.”

“Don’t make me smack you.” With one last tug, Toph yanked her shirt up and over her head. Her tits spilled free, huge and bouncy and pale, topped with fat, inverted nipples. Her boobs were totally at odds with her athletic physique: her ass was thick, too, though it seemed to be made of glutes rather than blubber. Toph pushed her hands through her hair and glared at Sokka between her forearms. With her breasts on display, puffing in and out with her heavy breathing, she was the most beautiful sight Sokka had ever witnessed.

“Almost brings a tear to my eye,” he said quietly.

“What was that?”

“Nothing, nothing.” Sokka jostled his pole. “I bet you’ve been aching to get a look at this.”

“Oh, a look? With my eyes? Smooth, Sokka.”

“Sorry.”

“Besides…” Toph approached – and to his surprise, she knelt between his legs. “I’ve known how big you are since I first met you. The entire time we travelled together, this thing was sloshing around in your pants, causing all kinds of seismic activity… It was distracting.” Before he could say anything else, she leaned forward and wrapped her huge, pillowy boobs around his mighty rod and squeezed them together with her biceps. He chewed his lip in pleasure, clawing the fur bedsheets. Toph tossed her head, flicking hair from her eyes, and curled her lips over his glossy, pre-drooling tip. When she spoke again, her words vibrated against his sensitive glans: “Your big…distracting…cock.”

Sokka almost came there and then. He clenched his pelvic muscles, his face twisting into an expression of dumb pleasure. Toph didn’t seem to notice: she pumped her tits up and down his shaft, kissing globs of precum from his tip, swallowing… Just when he was ready to blow his load, she stopped moving – and peeled her lips off of his tip. A line of drool gleamed between her mouth and his twitching cockhead.

“”You seem to like it, though,” Sokka said shakily. “My distracting cock.”

“Says who? I’m just curious.” Toph licked her lips and flashed a smirk at him. “What? You think I’m like those girls outside? I know the real Sokka.”

Sokka thought that was an odd thing to say, for a girl currently drooling over his meat. “Oh yeah? And what’s the real Sokka like?”

Toph chuckled and buried his cockhead in her mouth, slurping firmly. Her milky-blue eyes seemed to say, Wouldn’t you like to know? She swayed her butt in her pants as she bobbed her head, sucking him hard and tight, her lips forming a vacuum-seal around his rod. When he felt her tonsils clench around his tip, he groaned and spurted a FAT rope of spunk down the back of her throat. Toph’s eyes widened…but then she squared her shoulders and swallowed thickly.

At last, she leaned back. Her lips popped off of his cockhead, ringed with creamy pre. She licked a circuit around her mouth, her bare chest rising and falling with each sharp breath. “Mmn.” Toph stood – and straddled Sokka’s hips, pressing her clothed crotch against his shaft. He leaned back under her weight, her hands on his shoulders, wondering why he was letting her dominate him like this. Her hips worked in agile swings, grinding her ass up and down his trembling shaft. His cockhead pointed directly at his face, and Toph grinned cruelly, perhaps entertained by the thought of making Sokka cum all over himself…but that would be a waste. Eventually, she dismounted him again – only to hook her thumbs into her pants and tug them down.

Sokka marvelled at Toph’s pussy: slick and tight, as perfect as he’d always imagined. Silky-pale thighs topped magnificently strong legs. He got the impression that Toph could crush his skull between her thighs if she wanted to.

“No panties, huh?” he asked.

“Why would I need them?”

“Point taken.”

When Toph mounted him again, her bare pussy sat atop his dick, grinding slow circles. Her womanhood was hot and needy, twitching with excitement as she prepared to impale herself. She grabbed Sokka’s hair in a fist and pulled him forward – and he groaned as he sank ear-deep between her glorious tits. Once he was tucked in, Toph started to roll her hips downwards. He felt her soft folds engulf his cockhead, and she gasped in bliss. From there, primal passions took over. They humped each other, stirring their private parts together, testing the fit. When Toph tensed and shuddered, and her molten-hot pussy squirted down Sokka’s rod, he realised she’d just came from fucking the first few inches of his dick.

She started to pull back. “That was--”  
Sokka wasn’t about to let her get away with that. He seized her hips and RAMMED them down toward his crotch, and she squealed as his cock plunged her pussy deep and hard. Her belly bulged around his throbbing girth, so big it pressed out against her inner walls. The two of them stared at the bulge for a moment, not quite believing it. Sokka had never gone this deep before. Then Toph took a deep breath – and started to ride him.

As Toph bounced, her tits sprang around in Sokka’s face. He slurped her nipples when they came close enough, and mashed her doughy asscheeks in his fists. She arched her back, crooning in deep pleasure as she stretched herself out on Sokka’s absurd cock. Soon, her asscheeks smacked his balls with every thrust, each strike a needle of pleasure into both of their brains. They gasped against each other’s mouths, sweating, making the bed creak-

And finally, Sokka came. He threw his arms around Toph’s back and crammed his hips upwards, burying himself balls-deep in her tight, convulsing pussy. She hit her second orgasm at the exact same time: in bliss, she bit Sokka’s shoulder and du her nails into his back. They squirmed together, almost becoming one body as they huffed and gasped and trembled – thick white sludge pouring out around Toph’s stretched cunt as Sokka’s cock bloated, firing dense gluts of cream into her womb. Their mouths crashed together in a deep, savage kiss.

They lay together for a long time, Sokka lodged inside of Toph’s imprenated pussy, unable to pull apart. At last, though, Toph sat up on his lap and sighed, peering down at him.

“Not bad,” she said, though her voice was thin and uncertain. She hadn’t expected to lose herself so much. With a catlike croon, she pushed her hips up – and Sokka’s cock slid out of her, slapping across his thigh with a lazy ‘splrch’. Toph rolled off of him, sprawlin on her back and staring at the ceiling, her tits heaving up and down, up and down… “Hah…”

“Well?” asked Sokka.

“Well what?”

“Are you gonna tell me what the real Sokka’s like?”

Toph snorted. “I think I’ve only just met him. And I wanna know him better. Mind if I stick around?”

“Sure. You can sleep in my tent.”

“Don’t push your luck.”

-

Hours later, the queue hadn’t moved on. The hopeful girls were confused. Each time they thought Sokka was done with the Earth Nation girl, the sounds of sex started up again. But they would wait as long as it took: nobody was willing to give up her place in the queue, even if it took all night.

___________________________________________________  
CHAPTER 2

Toph crooned and wrapped her arms behind her head, riding Sokka with all the power in her body. The Water Tribe warrior groaned as the Earth Nation beauty circled her hips, taking his monstercock like a champion. After days of exclusively ramming Toph, neither of them were tired of each other…or tired in general. Toph’s breasts leapt in sweaty arcs as she brought her asscheeks down on Sokka’s hips, twerking a noisy beat. Each time her cheeks PLAPPED against him, he responded by shooting a palm across her thick booty adding to their wobble.

“Fuck,” Toph hissed, forcibly reshaping her pussy to Sokka’s brutal dimensions. His glans pulsed against her cervix, spraying dense bolts of precum directly into her womb. As his baby-batter sloshed inside her fertile womb, Toph wondered if she was already pregnant. It seemed impossible that she wasn’t. Fucking like this, over and over, all but assured she’d be bulging full of twins, triplets, or more before too long. The thought thrilled her immensely – like getting pregnant was some kind of sexual taboo. “I hope you’re not wearing out, Sokka,” Toph barked, determined to keep up her commanding image. “I’ve been doing all the work for an hour. Why don’t you-“

Sokka’s arms wrapped around Toph’s waist and threw her sideways. She yelped as, in a blur of motion, the warrior-chief covered her, pushed her thighs wide apart, and started to ram her with stampeding power and energy. His heavy balls spanked her asscheeks with every thrust, and Toph pawed at the bulge pumping up and down her stomach. She quickly hid her shock behind a grin, and grabbed the bulge tightly – digging her fingers in around it, so she was practically jerking off her lover with her inner walls.

“That’s…hah…pretty nasty,” Sokka said next to her ear, rocking up and down in his thrusts.

“Ffuh, says you,” Toph said, and slapped his ass. “Work harder.”

In truth, she wasn’t sure she could take any harder, but she was determined to try. As Sokka groaned and went into overdrive, slamming her cunt with all the power in his body, Toph’s milky-blue eyes rolled back in a slutty ahegao. Her tongue spilled from her mouth, and was immediately pinned under Sokka’s own tongue, squishing between their chins as their lips crushed together. Her slippery tits slid back and forth under Sokka’s muscular chest, bounding despite the pressure. No matter how he squeezed and mashed her udders with his palms, they slipped free and kept on bouncing, wobbling, slapping and clapping together.

Sokka grasped Toph’s thighs and hiked them up high, getting her into a tight mating press. Her calves swaying next to her ears, Toph gripped the bedsheets and howled bliss, fucked from her vulva to her cervix with each and every thrust. She was becoming a cocksleeve, her pussy drilled and stretched and mashed until it was fit only for Sokka’s monstrous dick.

Sokka growled as he hit his orgasm – the fifth of the night. Toph’s lips parted, eyes wavering as a heaving tide of spunk thrashed into her womb, slopping around inside her until her belly felt near to bursting. When she touched her stomach again, she was shocked to feel it swelling outwards, rounding as though several months pregnant. Sokka’s loads had never been this huge. It was like he was producing more and more cum as they enjoyed each other’s bodies, spurring one another to greater and greater heights.

Sokka pulled out slowly, reluctant to free his softening dick from the hungry squeeze of Toph’s pussy. Every inch of his monstercock dripped and drizzled slime, adding to the puddle already soaking the foot of the bed. At last, his glans plopped free, and he slapped his schlong down on Toph’s belly, letting it ooze the last few gluts of cream down the slope of her bloated belly onto her pudgy tits. Toph groped herself as she caught her breath, puffing and wheezing, her mouth opened wide in big gasps for air. Her chest went up and down, up and down…

“Wanna keep going?” Sokka asked.

“Hhhf… Of course,” Toph growled, and with a great burst of energy she sat up. She grasped Sokka’s cheeks in her palms and pulled him down towards her, locking lips almost angrily. Her brows remained folded in a deep scowl even as she sucked at his mouth, rolling her tongue over his, tickling his gums… Sokka leaned over Toph and pushed a hand through her hair, content to let her feast for as long as she liked. When she finally parted lips with him, she licked around her mouth in a wide circle and swallowed deeply, guzzling both of their spit. “Okay. Fuck my throat next.”

“I thought you’d never ask.” Sokka stepped back as Toph clambered off of the bed, kneeling in the puddle of spunk and hungrily pumping her cunt with three fingers. Shamelessly masturbating, she opened wide. Her breaths steamed out over the glistening bridge of her tongue, which shifted and swirled in agile motions. Sokka’s cock was rock-hard again within seconds. He hesitated…and then gingerly pressed his broad glans against Toph’s tongue. Her muscle reacted immediately, lashing over his tip in skilful, pleasuring waves. A moment later, she wrapped her lips around his glans and started to suck.

Toph’s blowjobs were an intense experience. She rocked her entire upper body back and forth, shifting her ass from left to right, curling her fingers against the quivering ceiling of her sopping vagina. She seemed to get more of a thrill from sucking cock than Sokka did from having his cock sucked. He spurted ropes of precum down her throat – and her neck rippled thirstily, gulping down every drop. When he stroked her hair, her eyes narrowed like she wanted to bite him, and she sucked harder – throwing her head in circles, stretching out her lips on his dong, rippling and rolling her molten-hot mouth around his shaft.

Toph’s hands got involved. Small but strong, they groped Sokka’s meat and played with his balls. Her fingers were shockingly agile, pressing in all the right places at once. Her thumb stroked his cumvein while her palm went up and down his shaft, pumping him harder and faster, using her own spit as lube. When Sokka’s cockhead touched her tonsils, Toph squinted and pushed even harder, gagging as he entered her throat. The rasping noises she made, followed by rains of creamy drool from her vibrating lips, were Sokka’s idea of heaven.

“You’re such a hypocrite,” he teased her. “First you complain about me not doing anything, and now you just wanna suck my dick?” He flicked her forehead, just to make her angrier. Toph’s face turned red with rage, and she stopped sucking…for a moment.

When she started again, she moved her head like the hammer of the gods – SMASHING her mouth down Sokka’s cock in choking, slopping, spluttering blows. Her neck bloated around his throbbing girth, diving all the way down her neck – almost reaching her stomach when her lips smushed against his pelvis. Toph threw herself back and forth violently, showing her own body even less mercy than she showed to Sokka. One blind eye squeezed shut, and both her fists clenched. Sweat rolled down her face and rained from her bounding tits. “HUGK, GUKK, BHOKK, HAGGK!” Toph squeezed Sokka’s balls so tight he thought they’d pop. The pain sent his pleasure into the stratosphere. At last, he was ready to take control.

Sokka grasped Toph’s skull in both hands and started to THRASH her up and down his meat. Her eyes widened as he used her throat as his own disposable cocksleeve, clobbering her choking gullet with thrusts so powerful that his glans poked into her stomach with every thrust. The sheer power of his impacts rippled in her asscheeks and made girly nectar drip from her desperately horny pussy. Suddenly, Toph’s thighs clenched in the most powerful orgasm of her life. She went cross-eyed, squirting down her thighs as she slapped her pathetic clit with a palm, tormenting herself, drawing out multiple, mind-wrecking orgasms.

Sokka was nearly there. He kept slamming Toph like a toy, pumping his hips and dragging the busty, blind girl’s head back and forth, building the pressure to unbearable levels.

“Toph--!”

Sokka exploded inside her, flooding her stomach with so much cream that jizz sprayed from her asshole. He kept on fucking her face, hosing her guts with a truly ridiculous load. Toph crammed two fingers into her cunt…then three…and then her entire hand, trembling weakly as she took the warrior’s load.

Finally, Sokka pulled out and jerked the last few shots of seed over Toph’s slutty, scowling face. She didn’t even blink as he oozed jizz into her blind eyes, but kept fisting her overstimulated cunt, groaning quietly, bubbles of cum oozing down her chin. Her entire digestive system was brimming with Sokka’s cum, dribbling from all of her holes. He had never seen anything so obscene.

“Ggguh,” Toph said.

“Yeah?” asked Sokka, his tone trembling a little.

Toph raised her eyes to his, seeming to peer at him through layers of oozing spunk. She twisted her hand out of her pitiful pussy, licked her fingers, and said, “What’re you waiting for?”

“What am I waiting for?” Sokka was dumbfounded.

“I’m ready to go again. And this time, you’re doing all the work.”

_______________________________________________________________________  
CHAPTER 3

Ty Lee was visiting the Southern Water Tribe as part of a cross-cultural exchange. In the wake of war, such acts were important to combat tensions that might otherwise last for decades. It was a long, slow process, but it was worth it to see people talking on even terms again. Of course, the mothers of the Tribe weren’t too happy about Ty Lee teaching her particular brand of dance to their kids, but they were just prudes. There was no better way to strengthen the core muscles!

As Ty Lee walked away from the tent where she had been teaching her class, she felt a pressure from behind. “Yo,” said a familiar voice.

“Toph?” Ty Lee said, excitement in her voice. She began to turn, but before she could, Toph wrapped an arm around her waist and squeezed tight. “H-Hey, what’s this about?”

“Been a while,” Toph said, pressing her chest against Ty Lee’s back. The dancer tensed when she felt that: she was shocked how big and soft Toph’s boobs had gotten. There was something in Toph’s tone that made her nervous, too: a smoky, commanding husk that promised…something, in the near future. Ty Lee couldn’t quite decipher what that was, but she was excited to find out. When Toph spoke again, her lips were almost touching Ty Lee’s earlobe. “Wanna come back to my tent?”

Ty Lee’s heart raced. What was happening right now? She turned her head slightly, grinning at Toph’s milky blue eyes. “You’re pulling my leg, right? Okay, good joke, but you really shouldn’t make fun of me for liking girls.”

“I’m being serious,” said Toph. Her fingers caressed Ty Lee’s lower belly, bare despite the cold. “Let me warm you up for a bit. I’ve wanted to catch up for a while.”

“You…” Ty Lee gulped a deep breath. Her face had turned bright pink, her nipples stiffening under the red silk she wore over her chest. “Sorry, but I’m really…kinda busy right now. But, if you’d like, I can visit your tent tonight.” She breathed a puff of relief when Toph released her. “Yeah, uh. I’ve always thought you were pretty cute. Maybe I can finally apologise for causing you so much…so much…” Ty Lee blinked and faced Toph. “What are you doing?”

Toph smirked. Her huge, stone hand opened and closed. “Pressing the point.”

-

“L-Let me go!” Ty Lee yelped, burning with embarrassment as Toph carried her through a crowd of people. One stone hand was wrapped around both of Ty Lee’s wrists and calves, bending her backwards and carrying her like a suitcase. Toph wore a mischievous grin, as though humiliating Ty Lee like this was something she’d wanted to do for a long time. She swung her captive back and forth in joyous pendulums as she walked.

“You have a lot of people to apologise to,” said Toph. “If you’re gonna say sorry, do it properly. Sokka wants to see you.”

Even in her compromised, hyper-flexible position, Ty Lee managed to look flustered. She peered up at Toph and said, “Oh. S-Sokka’s here?”

Toph snorted. “Don’t pretend you didn’t know. Why else would you come out here, to the frozen ass-end of the world?”

“W-Well, why are you here?”

Toph calmly replied, “I’m his mistress. We fuck every night.”

Ty Lee went silent for the rest of the journey.

-

Eventually, they reached the chief’s tent. Sokka started up from bed when Toph pushed through the flaps, his cock spilling out of a Water Tribe woman’s ass. Her gaping pucker winked a few times, and then drizzled backed-up splooge onto the floor. She knew not to disturb the Chief when Toph was around, so she crawled demurely away, trailing jizz in her wake.

Ty Lee’s mouth fell open when she saw Sokka’s dick. It was beyond anything she’d ever imagined.

“Nice luggage,” Sokka said, eyeing the slender dancer hanging from Toph’s grip. “Is that for me?”

“It’s for both of us,” said Toph. At last, she placed Ty Lee on the floor. The Fire Nation dancer immediately rose on all fours, then to her knees, and stared at Sokka’s twitching cockhead.

“It’s been a while,” Sokka said, laying a hand on Ty Lee’s scalp. Without a moment’s hesitation, he pulled her in close and pressed her lips against his twitching, fuck-slimed cock. Ty Lee’s eyes narrowed, and an instant later she was hungrily feasting herself, stuffing her cheeks with Sokka’s glans. He was so big that his cockhead alone almost filled her mouth. Enamoured to the taste, Ty Lee pressed his glans into one cheek, and then the other, and then swirled her tongue around his cockhead in a big circle. Toph and Sokka watched her work for a moment, then grinned at each other and leaned in to kiss. As the lovers made out overhead, drizzling drops of drool onto Ty Lee’s head, the dancer made out with Sokka’s tremendous cock – focusing on just his tip and the first few inches for now. As she worked, she slid a hand down her defined midriff and into her pants, fingering herself hard. Schlk…schlk… Ty Lee shut her eyes and hummed, vibrating her mouth using her sweet voice. She had wanted to do this for a long time, and now she was here, she was going to savour every inch.

“She’s got skills,” Toph said, admiring Ty Lee at work. She caressed the slim girl’s hair and pressed her deeper on Sokka’s cock. Instead of resisting, Ty Lee eagerly crammed that thick, delicious dick into her throat and kept on slurping, bulging her neck around his incredible girth. Toph was starting to feel jealous, so she trickled her hands down Sokka’s chest and squatted beside Ty Lee, nudging her shoulder. The dancer girl obediently pulled back, releasing Sokka’s cock from her mouth and offering it to Toph.

The blind girl did more than suck. She squished her huge tits against Sokka’s chest and squeezed them around his meat, eagerly pulling the last scraps of fabric away from her chest. She jerked him off with her boobs while Ty Lee panted beside her, watching in awe. Ty Lee couldn’t help but lean in to smooch the side of Sokka’s cock while Toph slurped on his tip, giving their lover a double-blowjob.

“Whoa,” Sokka said, resting a hand on each of their heads. “You two are crazy. You know that? I–…nnh…”

Toph picked up the pace, stuffing her cheeks with Sokka’s cockhead and then swapping with Ty Lee once again. They went back and forth, playing nice, neither girl hogging Sokka’s dick all to herself. They were all too happy to share.

Eventually, when he was nice and ready, Toph popped her lips off of Sokka’s meat and licked around her mouth. She patted Ty Lee’s ass. “On the bed.”

Ty Lee obeyed, rising and then climbing onto all fours on the bed. Sokka pressed his slippery, spit-lubed cockhead against her asshole through the fabric of her pants, teasing her with his slow and steady throbbing – and then tugged her pants down so he could grind his shaft over her bare asscheeks. While he was doing this, Toph laid on her back beside Ty Lee and nuzzled foreheads with the dancer. She was surprised when Ty Lee leaned down and kissed her lips – and a moment later, she was kissing back, grasping Ty Lee’s cheeks in her palms.

Soka rammed Ty Lee’s ass. Hard. The dancer squeaked as he penetrated her with his heaving monsterdong and went to town in her insides, pumping, rocking her body back and forth under his mighty thrusts. Her slim belly started to bulge around his girth, lurching almost to her chest each time his hips slammed into her asscheeks. Meanwhile, Toph got busy drinking up Ty Lee’s moans, fighting to keep her lips sealed, making her struggle for the slightest breath.

Sokka pumped faster and faster, the ‘clap-clap-clap’ of his balls colliding with her thighs growing sharper and louder by the moment. Suddenly he gave a groan – and crammed himself balls-deep in her twitching asshole as he erupted. Toph held a hand to Ty Lee’s belly, humming in pleasure as she felt all that yummy seed rushing against her inner walls. Ty Lee was equally ecstatic: she chewed her lip as she came hands-free, squirting all down her trembling thighs.

When Sokka finally pulled out, Toph was there to receive his semen: she slipped herself under Ty Lee, her open mouth directly beneath that gaping, twitching asshole. When Ty Lee began to ooze semen, Toph caught it all in her mouth, gulping and slurping as the dancer started to lick at her pussy. Sokka stood back, pumping his softening dick and looking over the scene with pride and amusement.

“You girls enjoy yourselves?” he asked.

Neither of them replied: too busy pleasuring each other to respond to such an insane question. Toph winked at him, though, and Ty Lee gave her perky ass a shake. Sokka chuckled.

“Enjoy your break. We’ll start again in five – and this time, we’re not stopping until the sun goes down.”

_______________________________________________________________________________  
CHAPTER 4

Ty Lee crooned as she mounted Sokka’s humongous cock. Her chest heaved in and out with thick, hungry breaths, and her trained midriff fluttered nervously. The sensation of his cockhead nestling against her vulva gave her a thrill unlike anything else. Peering down at her chiefly lover, Ty Lee crossed her arms behind her head and began to rock her hips, stroking his tip with her womanhood, oozing slick juices down his colossal shaft…

“How’s this?” Ty Lee asked. She was squatting over his hips, maintaining her balance on the bed’s uneven surface while swirling her thick ass in figure-eights. “Mm. It’s nice to take things slow sometimes – wouldn’t you agree?”

Sokka seemed lost for words. He grasped Ty Lee’s thigh, stroking her smooth skin in wonderment as she worked on his over-eager monstercock. When his cock bucked and spurted a thick rope of cum directly into her pussy, Ty Lee shuddered and clenched her teeth.

“Nnfuck, that’s the good stuff,” she said, reaching down to finger her needy pussy, trying to keep the precum inside. Her fingers just wouldn’t suffice: she needed something thicker to plug herself up. With a sigh, Ty Lee slid her hands back and grasped her perky asscheeks, getting ready for the big dive. “Just because Toph’s away on business, doesn’t mean we can’t have fun…”

Ty Lee squeaked as she dropped her hips, taking Sokka’s cock deep. Her slim belly bulged around his girth, and she crooned in delight at the stretching sensation. With almost ten inches of cock bracing her from the inside, Ty Lee longer had to fight for balance: she leaned forward, pressed her fingertips on Sokka’s chest, and lowered her head until her nose brushed against his. He kissed her, and she rumbled happily as she returned the smooch.

At the same time, Ty Lee began to bounce her hips. Gentle ‘schlops’ filled the tent as her soggy pussy clenched and quivered up and down Sokka’s vast slab of beef, sucking on every inch. She hiked her hips up until her vulva kissed his tip…and pushed sloooowly down, swallowing his dick up in her pussy at such a teasing, unbearably sluggish pace that Sokka squirmed and grunted against her lips. Ty Lee just smirked and pushed a hand through his hair, gasping sweetly as she stretched herself to the limit. Once her pussy smooched his base, she shut her eyes and concentrated.

“Haah…w-wanna see my…new skill?” she asked. A moment later, with expert clenches of muscle, Ty Lee began to move her pussy around Sokka’s dick. He tensed in shock, feeling her womanhood suckle in and out without Ty Lee moving any other part of her body. Her fingernails raked the top of his head, feeling herself burning up with so much cock throbbing, bucking, squirting precum into her womb… She kept on rippling her cunt walls, giving Sokka a smooth, slippery, powerful cock-massage. She reminded him that he was fucking one of the most skilled bodies in the world: a Fire-Nation noble and former circus performer, a non-Bender who had faced countless powerful enemies and walked away unscathed. She huffed and puffed over his mouth – and kissed him again, sweeping with her tongue. “Mmngh..!”

Ty Lee started to move her hips once again, bobbing her ass in circles, taking Sokka’s monstercock for the ride of its life. Just as she was getting into a rhythm, the tent flaps opened. Ty Lee heard a gasp.

“Sokka?”

The lovers glanced at the open flap. Snowflakes blew around the figure standing in the entrance.

“Oh, hey,” Ty Lee said with a smile. Saliva still hung between her and Sokka’s lips. “Who are you?”

Sokka’s face turned red, but he slid a hand comfortably across Ty Lee’s ass and said, “You taking a vacation from the Kyoshi Warriors, Suki?”

“That’s Suki?” asked Ty Lee. “Gosh. I didn’t recognise you in all those furs.”

“Whh-” Suki entered the tent fully and tugged off her fur jacket. Beneath she wore a slim undershirt which showed off the curves of her breasts – and her toned arms. “Are you two insane? Anyone could walk in!”

“Anyone does,” Ty Lee said with a wink. “Sokka’s basically the Tribe’s whore.”

Sokka spluttered. “I’m the chief!”

“Whose duties include..?”

Suki crossed her arms under her chest, glaring. “So that’s why so many Water Tribe girls look pregnant. Wow, Sokka – I guess you’ve really got it made. I came to visit you, but I guess you’re busy with other women. Goodbye.” She turned and started to march away.

“Wanna suck it?” asked Ty Lee.

Suki froze, fists clenched by her sides. “What did you just say..?” She turned – and gasped. Ty Lee had dismounted Sokka’s cock: now she lay back on his torso, grinding her sopping, cum-drooling pussy against the base of his towering fuckhammer. She stuck out her tongue at Suki, rocking her hips to bounce Sokka’s cock up and down. Suki watched thick ropes of cum hang from his tip, swinging wildly with the up-down motions, snapping to splatter on his legs…

“Don’t be such a prude,” Ty Lee said. “Come on! Ram it down your throat. Live a little!”

“H-How dare–…” Suki breathed. She gulped and walked toward that giant cock, her heart pounding. Before she knew it, she was kneeling on the bed beside Sokka, who looked incredibly confused by this turn of events. “I’ll never…forgive…” Suki mumbled as she lowered her head. “Ahmf…” At last, she stuffed his glistening cockhead into her mouth and started to suck.

“See, Sokka?” Ty Lee chirped, reaching up and wrapping her arm around his head. “All she needed was a little encouragement. How’s it taste, Sucky?”

Suki frowned deeply, but didn’t stop sucking. Her cheek bulged as she slurped Sokka’s cockhead deep into her maw, before prodding his tip against her throat, grunting and groaning faintly.

Sokka raised a hand. “Question.”

Suki popped her mouth off of his dick. “What?”

“Are you still angry with me?”

“Of course I’m still angry!”

“But you’re…doing…that.”

“What does that have to do with anything?”

Ty Lee cackled and squeezed Sokka’s neck. “You two are made for each other! How romantic…” She rested her other hand on Suki’s head and guided her down onto that mouth-watering monstercock. Suki eyed Ty Lee bashfully as she slurped, glugging and chugging cock faster and deeper by the moment. When Ty Lee pressed her down hard, Suki gagged and squirted jizz from her nostrils. She tried to jerk back, but then Ty Lee’s legs were behind her head, clamping her down ferociously hard!

Suki spluttered as Sokka’s cock slid down her throat. Her eyes went wide, and she clawed at Ty Lee’s hips, but nothing could stop the former circus performer from jamming her romantic rival’s skull all the way down Sokka’s cock!

“What’s the matter, Sucky? Too much for ya?” Ty Lee sang as she squeezed, pressing the squirming Suki down until her lips squished against Sokka’s base – and Ty Lee’s pussy. The slim chi blocker giggled and curled her fingers through Suki’s hair, petting her as she hacked and spluttered noisily over Sokka’s heavy balls. “Tell me if you give up!”

That seemed to spark something in Suki. She furrowed her brows and gurgled deeply – and slowly, she settled down. Her tongue lashed out at Sokka’s balls, and she started to smooch at his hilt and Ty Lee’s pussy in a gentle, suckling rhythm. Ty Lee blinked – and exhaled shakily in pleasure, shivering as Suki rolled a thumb across her clit.

A moment later, Suki hooked two fingers into Ty Lee’s cunt and started to masturbate her fiercely, drawing out wavering wails and yelps. Ty Lee gripped Sokka’s hips, crying out loud, riding waves of bliss. She lost her grip on Suki, who started to ram her head up and down in mighty glugs and chugs, squelching drool from her lips and nostrils as she drove Sokka’s cock balls-deep down her gullet!

“G-Gonna–!” Ty Lee squeaked a moment before cumming hard, clamping her thighs around Suki’s skull and tossing her head back in ecstasy. While the circus performer squirted all over Suki’s face, the Kyoshi warrior gargled on Sokka’s load: he blasted her stomach with white ropes, filling her with sloshing jizz and bloating her slender belly on the bed.

The three lovers twitched and writhed together for a long time, sweaty bodies intertwined and socketed together. When Suki finally picked herself up – and dredged Sokka’s cock from her throat in a gargling tide – she glowered at the wheezing Ty Lee. The chi blocker could do nothing to stop Suki from throwing her off the bed and mounting Sokka’s lap, jerking his cock in both fists.

“You’d better get hard again,” Suki commanded. “I’m not done with you, Sokka.”

Ty Lee sprawled on the floor and folded her arms behind her head, giving a deep sigh of satisfaction. “I can’t believe Toph’s missing out on this…”

-

Somewhere across the sea, Toph sneezed. “Ugh. Sorry. You were saying?”

The muscular man sitting across from her in the carriage crossed his arms. “I’m saying we should team up! We’d be the Earth Kingdom’s biggest tag-team stable! The Boulder ‘n’ Bandit Connection – we’d sell out stadiums!”

Toph sighed and leaned back, her breasts sitting heavily against her chest. She’d become more used to Water Tribe furs in recent months: Ba Sing Se fashion didn’t feel right anymore, squeezing her boobs like a torture device. She toyed with her left tit idly while she thought of a way to turn the big guy down. “I, uh, need to leave Ba Sing Se again pretty soon. Sorry, dude.”

“You make The Boulder sad. What could be more important than wrestling?”

Toph picked her ear, grinning to herself. “There’s someone I need to get back to. I’m afraid of what he’s getting up to while I’m away.”

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________  
CHAPTER 5

Sokka found new uses for Ty Lee everyday. He discovered she could bend her legs behind her head during sex while continuing to pummel away with her hips, brown eyes rolling back in ecstasy as her tight belly bulged around the chief’s massive cock. She loved to lay on her back and choke on his dick right after he’d fucked Suki into a stupor, gagging and spluttering and wincing under the swinging smacks of his balls as her neck bloated hugely around his girth – finally leaving her gurgling where she lay, her face a mess of slime and tears, cum pouring from her mouth and nose in a gloopy tide. No matter how thoroughly ruined she looked, Ty Lee always bounced back and was ready for more within hours.

“Please, Sokka?” she asked, following him from tent to tent. “I’m still horny. Let’s do it one more time.”

Sokka groaned. His dick was sore from nonstop fucking. He felt like his balls had dried up. “Can’t you just let me rest for one day?”

“No way!” Ty Lee scrunched up her fists and glared at him. “I wanna do it as many times as possible before Toph comes home and spoils our fun.”

Sokka wondered if Ty Lee had a point. He didn’t know how Toph would react to the appearance of a former enemy into his harem. Whatever happened, it was going to be…interesting. Sokka patted Ty Lee’s head, subtly holding her back when she reached for his bulge. “I just need a few hours,” he said disarmingly, and congratulated himself; he was getting really good at this ‘politics’ thing.

And then he grunted, stopped in his tracks by Ty Lee’s calf slamming down on his shoulder. He blinked and looked down into her angry eyes. She stood with her hands on her hips, pouting ferociously, one leg hiked all the way up to her shoulder so it could rest over Sokka’s in a commanding display. He could see into her skirt, her tight thong digging into her soaked pussylips. He shivered and felt a throb down below, but it was more a throb of soreness than excitement. Ty Lee could provoke him back to lust if she really wanted to, but he hoped she wouldn’t. A man could only take so much.

“You’re really that horny, huh?” Sokka asked.

Ty Lee nodded stiffly. “I’m gonna fuck your brains out!”

“Oh yeah? How’re you gonna do that when…” Sokka’s hand darted into her skirt. He plunged two fingers knuckle-deep in her molten-hot cunt and lifted. With a gasp, Ty Lee jerked onto her tiptoes – her single planted foot trembling with strain as Sokka pumped her naughty little pussy in the middle of the marketplace. She whimpered and shook her head, but Sokka kept pumping away, making her squeak and gnash her bottom lip—

“Hi, Sokka. What’re you up to?”

Sokka glanced at Suki, just now emerging from her tent. She blinked against the wan sunlight and scrubbed the sleep from her eyes, lazily regarding the squirming Ty Lee. Her eyebrow raised in a question.

Sokka dropped the flexible minx. She staggered, almost slipped, and finally caught herself: bent double, panting for air, curtains of shiny juice clinging to her thighs. “No fair…” she whined.

“Sorry, girls, but I’m all outta juice,” Sokka said, as though it were something to be proud of. Maybe it was. Not many guys had a horde of ravenous beauties chasing their dicks all day and night. Even his mighty, chief-class cock couldn’t keep up with the onslaught.

“Oh, so that’s the problem,” said Suki, approaching. When she was almost chest-to-chest with Sokka, her hawk-like eyes hardened and she spoke in a warrior’s bark: “Ty Lee! Do the thing!”

Ty Lee became a blur. Sokka felt a sharp prod on his thigh, his spine, his neck. He jolted forwards – into Suki’s toned arms – and groaned, struggling weakly as she and Ty Lee bundled him into her tent. Before he knew what was happening, he was lying on his front on the bed. Ty Lee tugged his pants down, and Suki laughed at the sight of his bare ass. His limp cock sprawled over the edge of the bed, impressively huge even in its soft state. Ty Lee squatted and crept her fingers up and down his shaft, humming curiously, almost like she was searching for something…

“Ah!” Ty Lee jabbed his cock. Sokka tensed, and then clenched his teeth against the sudden surge of heat filling his body. He writhed where he lay as his cock began to bloat drastically, veins thickening along his shaft like cords. His cockhead poked the floor and then slipped to the side as he grew bigger and bigger, his sensitivity returning in such a mighty rush that Sokka almost came immediately.

“There we go,” Suki said approvingly, and patted Sokka’s ass. Sensation was starting to return to the rest of his body, but he was still too weak to move. Ty Lee grasped his hanging fuckrod in both her tiny hands and jackhammered away, pumping, pressing her wrists and elbows against his shaft. Just jerking him off was a raw thrill for Ty Lee, who moaned sweetly at the dense throbs of his meat. Cum started to burble from his tip, forming a puddle on the floor within seconds.

“Wh-What the heck…” Sokka murmured.

“Oh, this?” Ty Lee chirped. “I just made it so most of the energy in your body is devoted to keeping you hard and…mmn…productive. Think of it like a second puberty, only focused on the part that matters.” She swiped a finger under his cockhead and athered up a glob of seed on her slender digit, then licked it clean. “Yummy!”

Suki, seated beside Sokka on the bed, watched over him with a sturdier, but still overwhelmingly lustful gaze. Her hand trailed slow paths up and down his back, exploring his chiselled muscle with approving caresses. He watched her legs slowly spread, and her free hand creep between her thighs. Sokka groaned.

“So, yeah,” Ty Lee said, ignoring his despair. “If you can’t provide, we’ll just, like, turn you into a male milk-machine!”

Ty Lee rose and, with Suki’s aid, turned Sokka onto his back. His rigid fuckmonster swung up toward the ceiling, quivering in its towering position, spurting globs of pre that splattered down on Ty Lee and Suki’s crowding faces. They crooned in awe, pressing on his meat with their chins and perky chests, stripping each other as they nuzzled up to his dick like worshippers. Soon they were both naked, their perky tits stroking and squishing against his shaft as they rocked back and forth on their knees. “I think it’s bigger than ever before,” Suki said. “Mmh… Think you can take it?”

“What kind of contortionist do you take me for?” Ty Lee asked, curling an arm around his cock possessively. Even as the words passed her lips, she looked uncertain: maybe this was too much even for her. Ty Lee slowly, shakily climbed to her feet on the bed – swaying slightly on the uneven surface. Her face glowed bright red, and specks of sweat started to shine across her taut body as she stood on her tiptoes and planted her soft, twitching asshole upon his broad cockhead. “Haa…hah…” Ty Lee’s eyes met Sokka’s, and her tongue swiped quickly around her mouth. “I’m gonna do it. I just…need to be brave…”

As it turned out, Ty Lee’s bravery was unneeded. When Suki saw the contortionist hesitating, the warrior girl seized her harem-mate by the ankles, leaned back, and TUGGED her downwards. Ty Lee gave a raking cry as her asshole stretched around Sokka’s dick, her belly pushing out in a huge bulge! Sokka writhed in unbelievable bliss as Ty Lee’s asshole and guts sleeved around his meat. She threw her head back, eyes wild with frenzied desire, and she started to jerk her hips back and forth even as Suki wrenched her down, down, down! Soon Suki was lying on her back between Sokka’s thighs, her legs framing his body, huffing and puffing as she pried the petite slut down his oversized schlong. Soon the bulge reached Ty Lee’s chest, then behind her collarbone, and then she gagged and coughed up precum as her neck swelled outwards. Ty Lee’s eyes glazed over. She tried to clench her teeth, but it was hopeless: with one more tug, her mouth burst open and Sokka’s cockhead emerged, stretching her lips in a wide gape. He stared in awe at the impaled Ty Lee. He hadn’t known she was capable of this. The greatest act of contortion ever witnessed, all for an audience of two. Ty Lee twitched and squirmed weakly on his cock, her asscheeks finally touching his balls. Her lips slipped back from the crest of his cockhead, revealing it in its entirety.

“Ffffuck,” Suki hissed, visibly overwhelmed by the depravity. She pressed up behind Ty Lee, crushing her breasts against the contortionist’s back and reaching around to feel how tight she’d stretched. “Mmngh… Hey, Sokka, I think you found a keeper.”

Sokka twitched on the bed. He couldn’t handle this level of pleasure – and now Ty Lee’s chi blocking had worn off, he felt his body starting to move on its own.

“S-Sokka?” Suki asked as he rose, grasping Ty Lee’s trembling ankles in his powerful hands. Without glancing at Suki, he started to buck – thrashing his hips against Ty Lee’s rump, fucking her all-the-way-through without a shred of mercy. She gurgled and squelched and squawked on his rough sex, cockhead plunging in and out of her mouth with every thrust. Whenever he spurted cum outside, his jets slapped across the floor over a metre away, and when he blasted inside her throat, it sprayed from her mouth and nostrils. He fucked her harder and faster, groaning with pleasure, wrecking Ty Lee without so much as a thought of slowing down. He bent her legs behind her head and watched her perky tits bounce with each thundering thrust.

He hit his limit – and exploded. Sokka winced, hips bucking back under the recoil of his own orgasm. He rooted his cock in Ty Lee, his cockhead shining outside her mouth, and erupted a thick creamy spray that blew open the tent flaps and hosed the snow outside. “Fffrggh!” he groaned in bliss, ignorant to Suki watching with fearful hands cupped around her mouth. Ty Lee could do nothing but gargle weakly, her thighs occasionally twitching as she came.

When he was done, Sokka’s shoulders sagged. He sank back against the bed, panting for air with Ty Lee still squirming in her impalement.

“Sokka…” Suki said. “That was…”

Just then, the tent flaps flew back – and a cum-caked, very angry-looking Toph marched in. Her huge chest heaved in her thick fur clothes, the garment ruined by Sokka’s spunk. “I come back from my Earth Kingdom visit, and what do I find?” she snapped, flinging a glob of jizz from her face. “A bunch of hopeless pervs! Well, it’s time I brought some order back to this place. And I’m starting with you three.”


End file.
